Explore in a well-studied group of human patients with resectable carcinoma of the lung, the concept that stimulation of the lymphoid tissue in the same field of lymphatic drainage with the tumor might be useful in the management of malignant tumors. Study the effect of intrapleural BCG supplemented by a tumor antigen preparation derived from the resected cancer and administered interpleurally. Prestimulation with BCG will be studied in a group of patients who will undergo preoperative mediastinal lymph node stimulation with BCG. Explore in the laboratory, using a chemically induced tumor in mice, the effect of additional systemic BCG stimulation, interpleural stimulation with BCG, BCG prining prior to tumor excision, introlesional BCG, and the effect of tumor antigen preparations given in the same field of lymphatic drainage or systematically.